


Motivation

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fuckruary 2020, Making Love, Poetry, Sexy Times, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: A poetic description of sexy time between the Devil and his detective
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



White wings, black sheets   
The feel of skin on skin   
A feathery caress   
As velvet steel moves within   
Pianist hands play an orgasmic melody   
Composing moanful sonatas   
Against the softest of instruments   
A grip in raven curls   
As brown eyes meet blue   
Heated kisses that light up every sinew   
Arching back into a Devilish heat   
As the rhythm commands   
Building a crescendo   
That writhes and expands   
A gentle embrace   
As the pleasures descend  
Whispers of love and promises   
Giving motivation to play the song again

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar mistakes are my own. Got the idea while listening to Motivation by Kelly Rowland


End file.
